Can You Believe I'm A Malfoy?
by EBunny
Summary: Krystna Malfoy is the black sheep of the Malfoy family, and she has her own story. Marauders era. OC/SS and other pairings to be confirmed... Please have a look, my summary writing skills are rather miserable... :


Hi there readers :)  
Ok, so last night I had a stroke of genius, while I was waiting for my I-Pod to sync with my new computer, and started to type. This is the result. I'm still working on my other story, but I just had to get this one going, and find out whether people want it to continue or not. A couple of things before you read it though. Nobody really knows what year Lucius was in at school, so I've put him in the same year as the Marauders, just to fit in with my story. Narcissa is in this year level as well. Andromeda and Bellatrix will obviously have to be older, I'm not sure where I'll put them as of yet.  
Keep in mind, that this is going to be very OOC. Very few of my characters will be as you expect them to be. The pairing will be Severus and OC. There are a lot of things that I'm not sure about atm, because I'm not sure where exactly this will go.  
So, please do read. They'll be an Author's Note at the end of the story for you guys to read. Enjoy!

* * *

_Harry Potter does not belong to me. The story, places, and characters all belong to J.K. Rowling.  
Thank you for giving me a world to have fun with :)  
Only the characters personalities, and my own baby, Krystyna Malfoy, belong to me.

* * *

**Can You Believe I'm A Malfoy?**_  
****

**_Prologue_**

* * *

I come from a very rich family. I'm what you would call the black sheep, to coin the muggle phrase. My family is one of the most prominent families in the wizarding world. My twin brother, the heir to the metaphorical throne of said family, is everything that is expected from a member. He is blonde, with blue eyes, eyes that are as cold as ice, and attractive to the point of almost being beautiful. His smirk, and his cold manner are renowned throughout Hogwarts, the school which we both attend. He is in Slytherin. Every member of my family since they came to England has been a Slytherin, except for me, of course. I ended up in Gryffindor.

I am the complete opposite of my twin brother. I have black hair, as black as night, and very dark green eyes. My eyes are warm and friendly (so I'm told), and I really don't believe that I'm quite as atttractive as my brother.

My brother is friends with all the right people - Purebloods, Influential People. Me on the other hand? Well I am friends with Muggle Borns, Halfbloods, Blood Traitors, and even a werewolf.

My name is Krystyna Malfoy. Yes, you read that right. I am a Malfoy. A Malfoy.... in Gryffindor. I doubt anyone's heard anything so ridiculous, right? And my brother? Well I'm pretty sure you've figured it out by now. Lucius Malfoy. Not only is he my twin brother, but he's my best friend, and my protector. I may be the only person in the world who knows this, but it's all a farce. The person the world sees? That is not the real Lucius does what's expected of him, no matter how much he hates it, to protect me from my parents. Because as long as he does what's expected of him, they barely notice me. So I get to just be me.

I suppose I should back up a bit here, shouldn't I? And explain things a bit, before I go forward with the rest of my story. Of course, as previouly mentioned, I come from a very rich family. To the Malfoys, money and appearances are everything, knowledge being next, and family being a sad third. Lucius and I were not raised by our parents. I would say we were raised more by our house elves by anything else. Right from the time that we were old enough to be left in their care, and the novelty of having new children wore off from my parents. Which didn't take as long as you may think.

We had several tutors growing up. Tutors that, at first, taught us to read, write, and to even speak properly.... otherwise we would have ended up talking like the house elves do, and that would've been unacceptable for a Malfoy. Then we started to learn proper manners, and ettiquete for the pureblood society. Lucius was the prized male heir, which meant that he got all the parental attention that my parents had to give. And then we started to learn, I mean really learn, about magic. By the time we got to Hogwarts, we could surpass most of the seventh year students in knowledge and ability, as well as learning the dark magic that they would never learn. Most of them would never learn it in their entire lifetime. I wish I could say that they would never encounter it, but that's a story for later, not now.

Before we were old enough to even understand, we were told that we were better than most other wizards. That others were beneath us. Evene the other purebloods. We were told that 'befriending' others was a a necessary evil, something we had to use to get ahead in the world, just like money, and the Malfoy name. Muggles, muggleborns, half bloods and creatures such as werewolves etc were beneath us, and were not tolerated by Malfoys at all, unless to just keep up appearances.

I began to rebel from these teachings as soon as I began to understand what it meant. My brother wanted to but couldn't, as he was the one who was being watched closely by our parents, whilst i was being almost completely ignored.

And despite all of this, we never wanted for anything. We barely even had to ask for what we wanted, and we had it. Well, within reason of Lucius was seven, he asked for a dragon. Of course, he didn't get one. Very, very illegal.

When we were eleven, we got our Hogwarts letters. Our parents, true to Malfoy form, threw a party. Not for us, not really. More because they could, using us as more of an excuse. Mother loved to throw parties. Anyway, on the way to Hogwarts, we sat alone, Lucius snarling at anyone who came anywhere near us. When we got to Hogwarts, and into the great hall, we were sorted. I was sorted first. I walked to the hat confidently, putting it on my head and waiting. _Another Malfoy,_ the hat had whispered to me. _It seems it is time for the next generation. Every Malfoy before you has been Slytherin. But you are different. You do not hold the Slytherin pureblood ideals. Well then, there's a first for everything. You will be the first Malfoy in history to be housed in _"Gryffindor!"

Now, I can tell you now, that I was stunned, as was the rest of the student and staff population of Hogwarts. I walked over to the Gryffindor students, most of whom looked at me in, well I'm not sure exactly what it was, but it seemed to be a mixture of shock and disgust. I looked up to where the sorting hat was, and saw Lucius looking at me sadly. I knew, in all honesty, hat it wasn't because I was in Gryffindor. No, he would've been happy that I could continue to rebel. It was because he knew that he would have to tell our parents, and that I would be in for it. I'd sighed to myself, and looked down at the table sadly. That was when I made my first friend at Hogwarts, and my very first real friend ever.

Sirius Black came from a family that held most of the same ideals as the Malfoys, and had just about the same status. And every Black that had ever attended Hogwarts had been sorted into Slytherin. Until now. He was the black sheep of his family, as I was in mine, At that moment, as I was looking at the table, he had walked over to where I was, sat down, smiled and said, "Hi, I'm Sirius Black."  
I'd looked up at him, and smiled shyly back. "Krystyna Malfoy," I'd said. "But I suppose you already know that of course."  
"Of course," he replied. "It's nice to meet you Krystyna."  
"Likewise. I'm glad to see I'm not the only pureblood rebel."  
"As am I. Friends?" he asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Friends," I'd agreed. After all, we black sheep had to stick together.

That was the start of my life at Hogwarts, and the beginning of my first friendship. Lucius only ever made one true friend in Slytherin. Severus Snape. It was his own small rebellion, because Severus was a halfblood. But our parents were able to accept it, because he was in Slytherin.

That is the way that my life started. And now you can read my story, or our story, because it's about Luc as well. After all, he is my twin brother. Anyway, here is my story, please read, and understand that it's all truth.

* * *

_**Author's Note:  
**_Ok, so here is the beginning of the story. Now time to ask for the reviews. I need to know whether people think that this story is worth continuing at all, and whether anyone will actually read it?  
I would also like to know if you think I should continue to write it from Krystyna's POV, or switch to normal POV for the east of the story? SO please review, and let me know what your opinion is on these matters, as well as what you think of my story of course :)

Thank you all, and hopefully, they'll be another chapter coming soon :)


End file.
